No Where to Go But Up
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Mary Poppins Returns based. Jane got injured during a protest. Jane and Jack's daughter, Melody wishes for the magical nanny, Mary Poppins to fix everything. But what if Mary can't? (Sorry about the slow updates!)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I have a note.**

 **Jack's last name is Hall because his surename was never mentioned in the movie.**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

A few months after Mary Poppins left the Banks' house for the second time, Jack and Jane got married. The next year they welcomed Melody Kate Hall into their lives. Melody was told stories about the magical nanny Mary Poppins. For all of her ten years, Melody yerned to meet her.

Jane still protested for the working class of London. Jack continued his work as a lamplighter. Neither of them could guess what would happen.

Jane was at another rally, when a crowed of (probably drunk) men came running into the scene. They started to attack the protesters. Jane and Jack were among them. But Jane and Jack were separated.

A man grabbed Jane and stated beating her with a stick. Jane screamed at the pain, but refused to go down without a fight. But before she could give the man a back eye, he threw her agisted a brick building. There was an awful cracking noise. When Jane looked down she found her leg was bent in a strange way. She hated the sight. She started to feel dizzy and faint. Jane cringed when she looked up to see the man with his stick poised to strick her.

"No!" Jack screamed running towards the man.

He knock the man over. The man seemed to be unconscious. Jack knelt by his wife.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Jack questioned.

Jane could only groan in reply. Jack scopped her up and carried her to the nearby hospital. He brought her to a nurse. After Jane was taken away to be examined, Jack took to pancing in the waiting room.

Jack could only hope.

* * *

"Uncle Mike, when do you think Mummy and Daddy will be home?" Melody asked her uncle.

It had been almost two hours since the protest. Melody wasn't patient. She had been sitting at the table, taping her figures on the table and sighing. Michael was at the table reading the paper. Annabel, John and Georgie were around the Parlor, doing other various things.

"I don't know anymore, Ellie," Michael answered, "And, for the last time, please don't call me Mike."

"They should of been home hours ago!" John exclaimed.

Melody sighed. "I know Johnny! Maybe they've decited to abandon me and run away to Russia!"

There was a frantic knock at the door. Annabel got up to answer it, while Melody followed her. Annabel opened the door.

"Daddy!" Melody exclaimed, running into his arms for a quick hug.

"Ellie... Mummy... " Jack panted, "Mummy... Got hurt..."

"What! " shouted Melody.

"Would you like to sit down Uncle Jack?" Annabel wondered.

Jack shook his head. "Tell your father Jane got attacked at the rally. I'd better be at the hospital." He turned to leave.

"Daddy? " Melody whispered.

He turned around. "Yeah, Bubby?"

"Will Mummy be okay? " she asked.

"Your Mummy' s a strong woman. She'll be fine," Jack assured her.

On the way to the hospital, Jack wondered if Jane was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I didn't update faster.**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.**

 **Now, off we go! *Splashes into a bubble bath***

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack had been at the hospital with Jane for three days. Jane had a severely broken leg, plenty of bruises and a concussion. Melody wasn't allowed to see her mother at the hospital. She was left in Michael's care. While Michael was at work, Annabel, John and Georgie found ways to distract their young cousin. They were running out of ideas, when Georgie found his old kite. The children went out, planning to fly it in the park. Melody was carrying the kite.

While her older cousins were distracted, Melody became impatient at life. She wanted to fly the kite now. Besides she had a feeling that she needed to fly the kite. Melody started to unravel the strings of the kite. She threw the kite into the air. The wind became very strong. The kite flew higher and higher. Melody was afraid, she might lose it. The Banks children turned around.

"Melody, what are you-" Annabel started to ask.

When the four of the looked up, the Heavens began to open.

Mary Poppins was on her way, once more.

* * *

 **You may need to bribe me with reviews to get the next chapter. I got four last time so maybe six this time?**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this in a while. So sorry, I've just been in a Newsies mood for a while.**

 **DJ-LOL-5: You'll have to see.**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.**

* * *

Chapter Three

When Mary landed, Melody started at her with a gaping mouth. Before Mary could scold her, Melody closed it. She straightened up. She was egar to please the magical nanny.

"I know who you are," said Melody.

"Oh, really?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Your _the_ Mary Poppins!" Melody exclaimed, "Oh! Just wait 'till I love to Monica that your real! She'll be-"

"Melody, you should know that boasting is quite rude," the nanny interrupted.

Mary turned to Annabel, John, and Georgie.

"I thought you disappeared forever," Annabel whispered.

"Speak up, Annabel. I cannot hear you, when you mumble," said Mary, " This time you nearly lost your Melody. Melody you could of lost your kite. Come along now, children."

Mary started walking in the direction of 17 Cherry Tree Lane. Melody ran to catch up to her. Her older cousins followed the two.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, you've come at the right time! You see my mother- Jane Hall, er Banks, was in an accident. You can heal her with your magic, can't you, Mary Poppins?"

The nanny opened her mouth to speak. No words came out. Melody frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Mary Poppins?" Melody wondered.

"Here we are!" Mary exclaimed, glad to have an excuse for not answering the girl.

Melody was confused. Why didn't Mary Poppins answer her question? Was there something wrong with Mary Poppins?

Mary opened the door to the house.

* * *

 **Reviews help me to survive.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Okay! I'm updating this story again! Please don't hate me for taking so long!**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The four of them stepped into the house, where Michael was reading a letter. Mary waited for him to great her. When he didn't she frowned deeply. Melody thought this was very silly of Mary Poppins. She let a giggle out.

"You're just like your mother," Mary told her. She faced Michael, who was still distracted, again. "Michael, if you had any manners at all you would think to great me about now."

"Oh, so sorry," Michael murmured, looking up, "Hello, Annabel, John, Georgie, Melody. Mary Poppins." He started walking to the living room. "Wait! Mary Poppins!"

Michael walked into a wall. He fell on his bottom. The letter flew up into the air. It landed on his head.

This was all too much for Melody. She started laughing as hard as she could. Melody laughed, so hard she ended up on the ground, too! But she didn't mind. This whole scene had just been hilarious! With Michael falling and Mary Poppins being so proper.

"Melody Kate Hall! If you had any mind at all, you would help your poor," Mary's voice lowered "And airheaded," she used the same tone, "uncle up."

"Children, am I dreaming? It can't be. I must be going mad! To think, Mary Poppins was in my house, once again," Michael said.

"What about me isn't real, Michael. I'm here. Now stand up. You look like a fool," Mary snapped. "What is it, Melody? You look like you expect me to do a magic trick."

The truth was, Melody was waiting for a magic trick. She wanted Mary to lift Michael into the air. She wanted to see the nanny take all five of them on a trip through the ceiling. Maybe Mary Poppins was just tired today. Yes, that must be it. Melody would have to wait to see more magic tomorrow.

That was what she hoped.

* * *

 **Reviews help motivate me to write. So if you want more, please review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness! Over 2,000 views! This is a record for me! Thanks guys!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a very, very long time.**

 **I also forgot to mention that Jane is also in a coma. That's embarrassing.**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.**

* * *

Chapter Five

That night Melody waited until midnight to hatch her plan. When she heard the clock struck 12, she pulled on her coat. Melody looked out her window. She took a deep breath and climbed down theb ricks of the house. When she landed on the ground, Melody started a jog into the night.

Melody had been finding the best route to the hospital, for a few days. She knew that she was going to get in huge trouble when they caught her. But it was something Melody had to do. She skipped along the street. Angus was working on lighting a lamp, that he'd missed. Melody stopped.

"My yellow!" Melody greeted with a smile. _Hello!_

"Ah, Miss Melody." Angus smiled back. "Why must you wait?" _Why are out so late?_

He hopped down from his ladder. Melody helped him pick it up and take it to his bike.

"Going to the pit of all," Melody explained. _Going to the hospital._

Melody waved goodbye. She skipped the rest of the way to the hospital. Inside she tucked herself in with a large group. But as they went up, Melody got off at floor number four. The woman's ward. Where her mother was. Melody was able to sneak in to Jane's section with no trouble. She spotted Jack sitting on a hard chair by Jane.

"Daddy!" Melody exclaimed, running to her father.

"What? Ellie?" Jack looked up. His face broke into a grin once he saw Melody. "Ellie! What are you doing here, love?"

"I missed you. You and mum," said Melody sitting on Jack's lap.

Jack looked older than usual. His brown eyes, usually friendly, only showed his exhausted. There

were lines under his eyes. Melody could guess that he had been watching Jane 24 hours a day. So, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I missed you too, Ellie," said Jack, "We both have."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Nanny's Note

**Hello!**

 **So sorry this isn't a real chapter! I feel awful about it! But I have come down with something worse than every disease in this planet.**

 **Writers block.**

 **Mostly for this story. I have no ideas for this anymore. I need help. You will get credit for your idea. I appreciate them. I do have two more chapters planned out. But I don't know what's going to happen after them. I _need_ ideas for future chapters.**

 **Please help me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

 **Phantom Actress**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to rosebud2252 I was inspired to write another chapter. I hope that I'll be updating more frequently. No promises though.**

 **I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Melody watched as her father slept. She had only woken up with her dark hair sticking to her head. Inside, the girl was board. There was nothing to do. Melody was trying not to wake up either of her parents. When she was six, she learned the consequences of waking her parents up. Needless to say, that day was awfully scary for her.

So Melody sat in the hard hospital chair. It was strange that no nurse had come in to check on Jane yet. Perhaps they had and Melody missed them. She wanted to tell them that it was okay. That Mary Poppins could heal her mother. Everything was possible, even the impossible. At least that's what Annabel told her.

When the sound of the nurse's loud shoes came down the hall, Melody was ready. Before she informed the nurse of Mary Poppins arriving, butterflies danced in her stomach. In a haste, she tucked herself into her mother's tiny closet. Melody was able to squeeze in. It wasn't comfortable, but at least she wasn't talking to that nurse.

"I thought I saw someone else in here," the nurse said a bit too loud.

"Wha'…?" Jack yawned.

"I said, 'I THOUGHT I SAW SOMEONE ELSE IN 'ERE!'"

"Yeah, I heard ya." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Melody… She was 'ere las' night!"

When they said her name, Melody started to squirm uncomtrably. But no, she wouldn't move. No to talk to the nurse. The evil nurse. There was no reason for the nurse to be evil. It just sounded nice in Melody's mind.

"Ellie? Ellie? Where are you, Elle?" Jack called in a whisper.

"In here," Melody murmured.

Jack opened up the closet. "Wha'? Ellie, wha' are you doing in there?"

Melody didn't answer her father. But then the wicked nurse had to speak up. Ruining everything.

"What is she doing in there?" quested the woman, "Children aren't allowed inside the hospital. Go home!"

"Wait, did your uncle give you permission to come visit? Late at night?" was the next question out of Jack's mouth. He stated to realize what his daughter had done. "Melody Kate 'all, what did I tell you?"

She looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Mary Poppins didn't say that I could go out either."

"Who is dis Mary Poppins? Sounds more of a crook ta' me?" said the nurse.

Jack turned to look at her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my dau'ter."

She gave Jack a disgusted look and left the room. Melody crept out of the closet. She took a seat on her father's lap to remind him of when she was younger.

"Your Uncle Michael's probably going mad with you missing." Suddenly, Jack laughed. "You're still in trouble, missy. But I think I'll leave that up to your uncle to decide. There's too much for me to worry 'bout now."

"What about Mary Poppins?" Melody wondered.

Jack smirked. "She'll probably have you have your medicine. Angus usually come by soon with food. He'll take you home."

Soon enough, Angus dropped by and left with Melody. Jack laid back in his chair, closing his eyes. A memory came back to him. One he hadn't thought about for ages.

* * *

 _Ten Years Earlier_

 _"Is she all right?" Jack questioned his brother-in-law, as he tried to leap into Jane's hospital room._

 _"The doctor told me that she was and…" Michael trialed off._

 _"Wha'?"_

 _"You have a-"_

 _"No! Let me be surprised!"_

 _With that Jack ran into the room. Inside was Jane who was holding a bundle of rose-colored blankets. He neared his wife._

 _"We have a daughter, Jack," Jane informed him._

 _"She's a beauty. Just like her mum."_

 _They had settled on the name Melody ages ago. So she was called just that. The family felt more than blessed that day. From the start Melody seemed to be always getting in trouble._

* * *

 **I would still love any suggestions for future chapters if you've got any!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
